It is hypothesized that oral iron supplementation therapy in JRA has been ineffective because patients with JRA have impaired iron metabolism. To test this hypothesis, investigators will use stable and radioactive iron isotope methods to measure iron absorption, iron incorporation into red blood cells and intra-articular iron deposition.